KunoicHi Drama
by Undercoverbarbie
Summary: all 9 rookies are invited in party.after it new drama begans within the 4 kunoichi b/c of love.will lies and gossip tear their frienship?naru/hina/sasu/saku/ino/shika/.heat is turned on when Hina'stepsister adds in.neji/ten n hina/kiba/gaa/shino . DRAMA !
1. Chapter 1

An: HI everyone! I hope you enjoy this story it based on all 9 rookies. Mostly the girls; Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata and hinata's step sister.

Also I would like to say that I don't own Naruto (unfortunately)

**Kunoichi**** Drama**; chapter 1

Hinata's point of view

It was four thirty exactly and my teammates and I finished training. I pick up my purple coat and waved goodbye to Kiba. I was too tired to talk. Kiba and Hakamaru nodded and left. Shino and I walked together since our house was the same direction, mine is a bit farther. We walked in silence till we were at the Abarume's household gate.

"Hinata you did better today" he said calmly

"Thank you" I said painting

"Have a good night then"

"Yea...I'll see you tomorrow" I said smiling

Shino nodded and walked in. I was glad he complimented me because last time we trained I was a mess since everything is not the same as it used to be, you'll see. My black shirt smelled like sweat and it stuck to me showing all my curves. I needed a warm bath.

I continued to walk home my mind thinking about other things. What I am really thinking about his the dance. This Friday there is going to biggest dance, only for people who are sixteen and seventeen. It's the coolest party ever and all the nine rookies are invited because of our accomplishments. It's for bringing Sasuke Uchiha back to the village and 

the return of Naruto Uzamaki. Mostly because most of us teen ninjas or just villagers are turning sixteen or seventeen. We are going to be chaperon by Anko sensei and Kakashi sensei. The thing is I did not ask father permission to the dance yet and there is a chance he might say **no.**

I decided to walk by the **Ichiraku Ramen Bar **to see if maybe Naruto might be there. I was looking around for a boy with bright blond hair andan orange outfit.

I suddenly bumped into someone and lost my balance and fell forward on top of the person.

"Ouch"

I was on top of a person...No…a boy!!

I sat up quickly and looked up at the boy's face. My face fell; I made the biggest mistake ever.

"Oh! I am so sorry Uchiha-san!!" I said quickly

He glared at me and stoop up "Just watch where your going Hyuga" he snapped

I got angry of his attitude; I can't understand why Sakura and Ino are so in love with him. He looked so different then he used to be. He was taller, and manlier. He kind of looks handsome; he wore a baggy pant and white shirt half open.

I tried to get up but I fell back down on my bottom, with out thinking I grabbed his loose pants to put myself up. Sasuke jumped up in surprise and said "What the fuck are you doing?

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up "oh sorry I-"

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked looking annoyed

"Because I am polite unlike you!" I said glaring at him with hatred

He seemed surprised at me since I was known as the shyest person but like I said things changed.

He let go of my wrist but we were still glaring at each other. Some of his fan girls we gossiping about what they just happened.

I heard one say "_They make a cute couple_"

The thought of me and Sasuke dating made me want to throw up. I walked past him slightly brushing our shoulders and hurried back home.

I sneaked up to my room took a long bath; I wore a white house dress with the Hyuga symbol on it. I was late for dinner, my father would be so angry. He always says that he has no tolerance for lateness like I care.

My phone rang and I pick it up:

"Hello! Hi Sakura"

Sakura: "wait Ino is on the other line"

Ino: "HI Hinata and Sakura ...hold on ten-ten is on the line"

Ten-Ten: "Hi girlfriends!!"

Me: "What's up?"

Ino: "we are meeting at Naruto's today for a reunion of the 9 rookies"

Sakura: "You're going right Hinata? Ten-ten, Ino and I are going to the dance"

Me: "I'll try to get my parents to agree on it"

Ten-ten: "well hurry because we only got three days to shop"

Ino: "Seriously girl"

Me: "alright I'll be there tonight at…..six"

Sakura: "ok bye girls"

Unison: "Bye!"

I hung up the phone and heated in the dinning room. At dinner time it used to be only father, Hanabi and Neji and me. Now Father married that bitch. I don't know why he had to marry again at the age of 42 but I hated my new stepmom and stepsister. My stepmom is Shizuka Hyuga, a highly respected member of the council. She has short dark brown hair and white eyes. I hate her; at least she is not so strict. Her ex-Husband died of a heart attack. Since father married her every night I was stuck hearing them making noises at night. My room was two doors down theirs,_ poor _

_Hanabi, her room was right next to theirs._ Father smiled more often with her here.

My stepsister, Yasu Hyuga, I will kill her one day. Yasu is conceited and she bugs me. She has long dark brown hair and pink lips. She always tries to make me look bad in my father's presence.

I took a seat next to Neji and stared down at the empty plate before me.

"You are 10 minutes late" Father stated strictly

I lift my head up and looked at him in the eyes and said "I had an important call"

"Must be with those friends of yours" Yasu said playing with her hair

I glared at her and said nothing.

"When are going to stop chatting with your friends and start thinking about being the heir!" father said sternly

"Hiashi, honey no need to be so harsh" Shizuka said placing her hand over his.

I heard Hanabi cough and Neji sight. That was the signal!

Neji already had his approval of going to the dance but I haven't so now I was going to ask.

"I am very sorry for being late father" I said smiling

He nodded and I continued "Father Can I have your permission to go to the dance"

The table was silence for minute until Yasu spoke up "I heard that each year after that dance most sixteen year old girls become pregnant."

"You never been to one **Yasu **and there will be chaperons" I said glaring at her.

"I have a friend that got pregnant there **Hinata**" Yasu said glaring at me also

"That doesn't mean that I am going to get pregnant" I said

"Why wouldn't you I heard you're the biggest slut ever" Yasu stated

"That's** enough girls**!!" father said angrily

"Father Can I please just go to the party!!" I yelled

"Why to loose your virginity to Naruto-kun" Yasu said mimicking my voice.

I said nothing after, the maids came in and served the food. We said our prayers and started eating. I wasn't even hungry so I decided to ask my father again "so father can I go?"

"Honey I think Hinata should go, I mean you only become sixteen once, she should enjoy herself. When I was younger I always wanted to go to parties but I was already married off" Shizuka said smiling sweetly at my father

Father sight and said "well fine you can go but you should go with your sister"

"Ok I'll love to go with Hanabi" I said playing dumbly

"Hinata it's either you go with Yasu or not go at all" father said

Yasu smirked and continued to eat. I nodded slightly and said "ok"

"Good! You girls could get to know each other" Shizuka said beaming

"Whatever" I heard Yasu say

I glance at the time; 6:07

"Uh...I have to go somewhere...Bye everyone" I said hurrying upstairs. Dinner at the Hyuga always lasted long...I hated it. I came back down wearing jeans and my purple jacket, my hair was in a ponytail. When Naruto left I decided to grow my hair longer and I stop being shy since I started hanging out with Ino and Sakura.

"Where are you heading to?" Hiashi said

"It must be with Ino right?" Yasu said

I glared at her and said "I'll be back at ten father"

I slammed the door and I was on my way.

--

Meanwhile at Naruto's house all the boys were there; the girl said they would come to. It's about time the nine rookies had a reunion.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch next to Shikamaru. He was force to come here. He was still thinking about the Hyuga he met. He had a weird feeling when he looked in her eyes. She seemed familiar when he grabbed her wrist. He loved her vanilla/sweat scent and her purple silky hair.

Could he be?

No he can't be in love, he just met her. She was the first girl that glared at him like that.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked around and saw Naruto waving is hand across his face.

"What?"

"You just seemed spaced out" Naruto said

The door burst open to reveal all four Kunoichis. Naruto and Sasuke seemed stunned since they haven't seen them in a long time. Everyone changed. Ino had longer hair and she was sexier. Sakura had short hair and she wore different attire. Ten-ten still had buns and she was taller with a different outfit and…….

"Who is that?" Naruto said pointing at Hinata who seemed slightly hurt. Hinata was surprised to see Naruto. He was much taller and handsome. He still had whiskers and he seemed to have matured.

"That's Hinata Hyuga silly" Kiba said grinning

Sasuke's eyes widened' _it's the girl from before that bumped into me' _

"Wow she is…" before Naruto finished his sentence Neji walked and said sternly "what were you about to say about my cousin Naruto"

Naruto laughed nervously and said "Sorry Hinata-chan, it's just that you look very …..Different"

Hinata blushed and said "It's ok"

"Ok now since we are all united we are going to play 'Truth or dare' and drink beer" Ino said holding a box of beer

Hinata was holding bags of ships, Sakura held onto another box of beer.

"After that were going to watch a movie" Ten-Ten said holding out a DVD.

The girls went to take a seat in the large couch. Ten-ten sat next to Neji and Lee and Sakura and Ino put Sasuke between them. There was no more place and Hinata was left standing.

"You could just sit on the floor" Shino suggested

Hinata whined and sat on the floor.

"Or you could sit on my lap" Kiba said grinning

Everyone's attention was on Hinata watching her reaction. Everyone knows that Kiba was in love with Hinata but Hinata just took Kiba as her 'big bro'.

Hinata smiled and plopped down onto Kiba's lap.

"Why is everyone staring at me…he is just my big bro" She said innocently

Shoji cough out some chips and everyone laugh (_except Sasuke_)

"Ok then lets play cause am gettin' bored" Shikamaru said Yawning

Ino opened the bags of ships and everyone started to eat some, mostly Shoji.

"Ok then! Lets began" Sakura said

"Sasuke you go first" Ino suggested

Everyone's attention was on Sasuke's, most knew he was either going to pick Naruto or Sakura maybe. Sasuke seemed to be thinking then he said

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

Everyone seemed shocked including Hinata. Neji's eye brown stiffened and he was glaring at the Uchiha traitor. Ino and Sakura seemed a little disappointed and jealous. Naruto's eyes were wide open. Kiba seemed a bit angry. Shino, Shoji and Shikamaru did not seem too careless.

"Dare" Hinata said confidently

There was a long moment of silence……….

"I dare you to…….Kiss me"

AN: Hi everyone!! I hope ya like the story!! The next chapter will be coming shortly and there will be more Drama. So tell me what you though of this chapter by pressing REVIEW and maybe you could give some suggestion about the next or the upcoming chapter.

Love,

Barbie12k


	2. Sasuke said What?

AN: I hope you people enjoyed the first chapter. Special thanks to

**Marie01353**

--88888888--

Kunoichi Drama Chapter 2; **Sasuke wants her! They get jealous!**

"I dare you to…….Kiss me" Sasuke said

Ino's and Sakura's jaws were wide open. Everyone seemed shocked at Sasuke's question.

"What?" Hinata said twitching her eyebrow

'_How could he ask her such thing'_ inner Sakura though

"You heard me Hyuga" Sasuke said ignoring Neji's death glare

Hinata hesitated and walked over to Sasuke. Everyone knew Hinata did not want to be seen like a coward.

"Why would you want to kiss me?" Hinata whispered to Sasuke

"Hn"

Hinata slowly leaned into Sasuke and brushed her lips on his cheeks.

))))))))))))))))))))

**Sasuke's point of view**

When Hinata's were pressed on my cheeks, I could have sworn I was about to loose control. I could have grabbed her and just finished her 

right there. Thank God I have control of my hormones. Her lips were so soft and she smelled so delicious. I could feel my face heating up…I think I was officially attracted to her. Damn it!! Did I just say that?

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ino's point of view**

I was so fucking angry right now I can kill somebody. Why Hinata of all people? I mean am way hotter then she and I can kiss way better.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Sakura's point of view**

How could Hinata do this to me? She knew I loved Sasuke since I was a child. She knew I always wanted him to be my first or second (Sasuke kissed Naruto). When I saw Sasuke blush at the kiss, my heart felt like it was broken into billion peaces. How could she!!

Well 2 can play this game

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Kiba's point of view**

I fumed with anger when that bastard, Sasuke asked my Baby-Chan to kiss him. You know what angered me the most SHE agreed have to find a way to claim her as mine before anyone else steals her away from me.

))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Neji** pov

(AN: sorry he is too shocked to speak)

)))))))))))))))))))))))

**Shino's pov**

Well I always love Hinata but I know she would never love me. I can't even start a real conversation with. I really think she was beautiful.

))))))))))))))))))))))

**Naruto's Point of view**

I don't know why but I feel so jealous already. I never had a girl kiss me before. Sasuke always get what he wants. I don't know why Hinata-Chan agreed on kissing him. Hinata looked so different now. She had long silky purple hair and she was way more confident. I like this new Hinata. Hinata seems also very pretty, I think I want her. Maybe I could ask her to come to the Ramen shop with me.

))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Shikamaru point of view**

ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzz (an: Well he seems to be snoring)

)))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Choji's point of view**

I really whish that nobody gets mad for just a stupid kiss. Anyways am just going back to my chips. Do you want some? Whoops I just finished it!!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Akamaru's point of view**

"(Bark) whoop whoop whoop Whoop"

Sasuke you asshole stay away from my Hinata-chan, before I fucking rip your balls apart"

)))))))))))))))))))))

Normal

Hinata looked at her teammates and notice they were in deep though.

"Uh guys "

"Ok your up" Ten-ten said

"Sakura truth or dare?" Hinata said while all the others snapped out of their thought

"Truth" Sakura said bitterly

"Is it truth your mother's hair is pink"

"Yea….pure natural pink hair" Sakura said proudly

They laughed and it was Sakura's turn to play

"Naruto truth or dare?" She said licking her lips (Hint)

Now everyone's attention was on Naruto, he grinned and said "Dare"

Sakura hesitated and said "Naruto, I dare you to kiss me on the lips"

Naruto's blue eyes were wide so were hinata's.

"This is stupid" Shikamaru murmured

Lee's eyes were filled with tears" Why must you my Sasuke-Chan"

Sakura smirked when she saw Hinata's reaction.

Naruto was as read as a tomato; he grinned awkwardly and moved toward Sakura until there lips were a few inches apart.

"Excuse me" Hinata said as she got up and exited the room and entered the Kitchen

Naruto kissed Sakura and Sasuke got up.

Sakura quickly pulled away to look at Sasuke thinking he might be jealous. Sasuke merely glanced at them and entered the kitchen where the Hyuga heiress entered before.

Neji tensed up but Tenten quickly put her arms around his shoulder.

"Well I dint know Sasuke had such an interest in Hinata" Shino stated bluntly

"THIS is the Flame of love and YOuth!!" Lee stated

"Shut up Lee" Tenten said rolling her eyes

"Sakura you shouldn't have kissed him you know" Ino said quietly

Everyone looked at Ino, Naruto was about to ask why when shout could be heard in the Kitchen.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW SASUKE?" Hinata yelled

"First I bumped in to you act all arrogant and then you ask me to kiss you?"Hinata continued

"I want you" Sasuke said

Ino and sakura's's jaw dropped. Everyone eyes was wide open thinking _'Sasuke wants her!'_

"WHAT?" Hinata screamed

"I meant I want you to help me repopulate my clan"

"ARE YOU FUCKIN CRAZY? YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU A THOUSAND BABYS SO **YOU** CAN REBUILD YOUR **STUPID **CLAN**" **

At that statement Sasuke got furious, he clenched hid fist and glared at the Hyuga.

"Just do it!" He snapped

"I don't even love you or like you" Hinata said

Sasuke became impatient; he was ready like hell to slap that bitch.

"WHAT YOU STILL INLOVE WITH THE DOBE?"Sasuke growled

"Don't call him that"

"LIGHTEN UP HINATA, HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

"Yes he does" Hinata said tears streaming down her eyes

"YOU FOOL! CANT YOU SEE THAT NARUTO LOVES SAKURA, I BET YOU SAW HIM KISS YOU"

"Why don't you rebuild your clan with Ino or Sakura? They are the ones who love you even if you're a bastard" Hinata snapped

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A HYUUGA, that's why I want you" Sasuke said calming himself down

Naruto was so shocked '_Hinata loved him…..that explains why she always blushed around him'_

"Anyways you don't have a choice you were already entitle to me"

Hinata eyes widen "I wasn't suppose to marry you, I was to marry your brother so the Uchiha and the Hyuga clan has a stronger bond"

"Well Itachi not here, I am"

"You killed him?"

"No"

"I remember now…….we use to be friends….we met at that dinner" Hinata said slowly

"Yea"

"That was ten years ago"

_Flashback_

_Hinata just turned six and she was invited in a dinner with the Uchiha's. She was so excited and nervous. Her mother wasn't coming because she wasn't feeling well. She was going with her father._

_She was dressed in a silky light lavender Kimono. Her hair had a lavender pin matching her dress._

"_Hinata" her father said sternly "Don't make me disappointed"_

"_Hai" she said she remembered all her manners and she would make her father proud_

"_You look beautiful Hinata, like a princess" a 7 year old Neji said_

"_Thank you Neji-san"_

"_Let's get going" Hiashi said_

_Hinata and Hiashi walked side by side with two guards behind them. They stopped at a large red gate with the Uchina symbol on it. _

_They were let in by the guards who led them to Uchiha Fagaku's mansion. _

"_Lord Hyuga and the young heiress is here Master" the guard said_

_The door burst open showing a young woman, maybe the age of Hinata's mother. She was beautiful and she had a warm smile._

_We and her bowed and she said "Good evening Hiashi-san and Hinata-sama" _

"_Good evening Mikoto-sama" Hiashi said_

"_g-good e-evening" Hinata said_

_Mikoto smiled at her and said "what a beautiful daughter you got Hiashi….you Know Hinata I have a son the same as you maybe you can become friends"_

"_H-Hai I'd love to m-me-eat him" Hinata said_

"_Well come in" She said_

_Hiashi and Hinata removed their sandals and entered the living room._

_The house was huge, it was panted in white. Their was various panting and family pictures. It was like the Hyuga household. It was full of luxury. A large man and two boys appeared. The one on his right was taller and older and he resembles the tall men, the other one looked like Hinata's age, and he looked like the woman they had met. They bowed at us and they man spoke up. "Good evening Lord Hyuga and Hinata-sama, this is my sons, Itachi, the one on my right and Sasuke, the one my right"_

_Hiashi and Hinata bowed and Hiashi spoke up "Good evening Lord Uchiha and this is my daughter, Hinata"_

_Hinata smiled sweetly at Fagaku but he just looked at her._

"_Dinner is ready" Kimoto said_

_As they walked to the Kitchen the young boy approached to Hinata and said "HI...Nice to meet you"_

_Hinata blushed and said "N-nice t-to m-meat y-you to"_

_Fagaku sat at the end of the table so did Hiashi with his daughter by its side. The maids bought in the food, bowed and left. They said their prayers and started eating. _

_Fagaku cleared his throat and said "Hiashi and I had made a very important decisions"_

_Kimono and the three kids looked up_

"_To have a stronger bound between both clans we and the elders decided to have an arrange marriage"_

"_I am only thirteen, father" Itachi said_

_Fagaku chuckled "When Princess Hinata turns sixteen, you will marry her, Itachi__**" **_

_Hinata blushed and Fagaku smiled at her "if it happens that something happens to Itachi, you shall marry Sasuke"_

_Hinata nodded in agreement._

"_Excellent then" Hiashi said_

_After dinner Kimono said to Hinata "You can here whenever you want to ok"_

"_H-Hai"_

_After that night, Everyday Hinata went their to play with Sasuke. Kimono would give those cookies and they would play in the yard. Itachi would _

_come along but he would get angry for stuttering. Hinata remembered once when they were playing at a park with Itachi._

"_I-Itachi –s-Sama can I-I go o-on the swings"_

"_Can you stop stuttering" he said pushing her violently on the floor_

_Hinata started to cry since she got a cut. Sasuke quickly pull her to her feet and glared at Itachi "What the hell is wrong with you…is this how you're going to treat her when you get married?"_

_Itachi put his two fingers on Sasuke's forehead and pushed him backwards making Hinata fall too._

"_You think I would marry such a ugly girl like her" Itachi said turning away and was gone_

_Hinata started to sob, Sasuke put his arm around her_

"_Hinata your not ugly, you're beautiful and cute" Sasuke said_

_Hinata looked up at him to meet his eyes and kisses Sasuke on the chicks_

"_Thank you Sasuke"_

_Sasuke pulled Hinata up and they walk hand in hand toward the swings_

_What they didn't know was that a angry Fagaku and Hiashi was watching"_

_End of flashback_

"Will you help me then "Sasuke said

"NO!! I am not planning on marrying you or having kids!!JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Hinata what happened to you? You use to be so….soft spoken" Sasuke said calmly

Hinata's eyes widen "Well what happened to you? You traitor!"

From the kitchen a loud noise came

**SLAP**

**--00000--0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**An:** My hands are hurting so see you next time! So who slapped who?

You'll see in the Next chapter!! And Review!!


	3. forgotten creature

Thank you julissa400 for reviewing

An: ok people hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 3: **Forgotten Creature**

The whole apartment was silent. The night breeze coming from the open window blew slightly across the room. Animals and drunken men voice could be heard from the outside. Shoji's loud chewing noise could be heard.

Next thing you know, the Kitchen door burst open revealing a pissed off Hinata, who quickly storms out of the room and slammed the door.

Sasuke walked out showing his red cheeks; he slumped down in the couch not caring if everyone was staring at him. He looked furious, confused and shocked

"Well….I got to go" Ten-ten said standing up, lee waved and followed her Neji pointed at the Uchiha and said "You Stay Away From Her"

With that all three left, soon after Shikamaru and Choji left. Shino and Kiba glared at Sasuke and left.

"Sasuke are you….alright?" Sakura said hesitating

Ino was sitting on the couch staring at the floor in deep thought.

Sakura entered the kitchen. Later she came back in and sat down next to him pressing a cold towel on his swollen cheeks. She was relived when Sasuke flinched but he did not push her away. She rubbed the cold towel slowly and carefully on the red spot.

"Thanks" he whispered to her as if he was embarrassed to thank Sakura in front of Naruto and Ino. Sakura blushed and nodded in approval.

Naruto got up and ran his hand into his hand and said 'well am off to bed"

Sasuke took sakura's hands away from his face and got up and left the apartment.

"We should go, Sakura" Ino said slowly

Sakura nodded in agreement, she placed the towel back in the kitchen and said her goodbyes to Naruto and walked home with Ino.

Ino and Sakura walked side by side home. Sakura's home was one block away from hers. The usually loud and fun Ino was quiet tonight.

"What's bothering you?" Sakura asked

"Nothing"

"Sure…"

"Fine…I'll tell you"

"Is it about _her_ …over there" Sakura asked grimacing as she said 'her'

"Yea… I mean we trusted her"

"Yeah! She knew we loved Sasuke" Sakura said

"I mean….that hurt" Ino said quietly

"I have a feeling she did it on purpose…..to make us jealous"

"I never knew Hinata was such a bitch" Ino exclaimed

"Yea, we should totally stop hanging out with her!" Sakura expressed

"I mean, she never had any friends that are girls beside us" Ino said keenly playing with her long blonde hair

Sakura nodded "Let's plan the party preparation without her"

"Yea and we should totally stop talking to her"

They continued walking silently until Ino spoke up

"You know Sakura……I never really like Sasuke"

"WHAT?!"

"Well he is handsome and cool but….he will never love me "Ino said looking passed out like before "I think he maybe like you……he let you help him" she continued

"Sakura…I think you should be with him"

"Really?"

"I think I am in love with someone else" Ino said smiling slightly

Sakura was felt kind of bad for Ino but she was happy. She was happy that Ino loved someone else which means that they would stop hurting their friendship by being rivals. She was also happy that Sasuke was kind to her back there.

When they arrived at Sakura's house, Sakura stopped walking and hugged Ino and said "Thank you"

"I guess we are no longer rivals" Ino said grinning

Ino hugged her back and they laughed and she went home.

) 000000

_Next morning………._

Sakura woke up reluctantly by the sounds of the early morning birds. Early workers and merchants could be heard from the outside. Today, she had to work four shifts in the Hospital and then she and Ino would go shopping for the Dance.

She quickly put her usual outfit with her kunai knife in her pouch; she slipped her black gloves and brushed her hair. She went in the kitchen where her mother was cooking breakfast. Sakura kissed her cheek and eat a bite out of her toast and drank her milk.

"Bye mom!" She said

She closed the behind her and hurried for the Hospital. Sometimes she felt really sorry about her mother because she was someone with no life. She wasn't a Shinobi and she didn't have to take care of any small kids. Sakura's father was a drunker and he disappeared. Sakura's mother just stayed home and made food and clean around since she didn't have any need of money.

Sakura arrived at the hospital and took a look at her first shift

Patient: Gen Yzuki (an: made it up)

Problem: Broken leg and arm

Cause: Fell down his house while fixing the roof

Room: 301

Sakura sight and made her way to room 301, she glanced up at the man. He looked like he was at least fifty. She made her hand glowed green and placed it on the man's arm. He winced in pain and looked into sakura's eyes. Then Sakura bandaged his arm and moved to his leg. She did the same for his legs and said "Yzuki-san nest time you need to fix your roof, you could just hire a group of gennin and you should rest a bit to heal faster"

Sakura left before the man answered her then her next shift;

Patient: Jaraiya

Problem: broken nose

Cause: got caught p peeking girls in pools

Room: 192

Sakura stared at the shift and murmured "Pervert"

She entered the room and glared at Jaraiya who was looking at her.

"Hi Sakura-Chan!" Jaraiya said

"Whatever" She said murmuring 'bastard' under her breath

"What was that Sakura?" he asked

"Nothing"

"Oh...Cause I though I heard you say something"

Purposely, Sakura dropped her green glowing hand on his nose making him scream in agony "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Sakura healed his nose and bandage it and said strictly "next time you come here because a woman hurt you for harassing them **I wont heal you**"

"Ok Sakura-Chan"

With that she left and now was her third shift, the one she loved. She would meet up with Ino and go there. She loved the shift because all they had too do was give vaccine to the orphans and get them clean and bring them new clothes. Kohona has many orphans because of the war with Orochimaru. Most parents died leaving the children lonely. Since there are a lot of kids about 20 each month, _Hinata_ comes along too.

When she entered the room the swarm of dirty orphans all came in hug screaming "Sakura-Chan"

"Well hello everyone" Sakura said smiling sweetly at them, she counted all the kids and got 21. Odd

Sakura notices a girl, the only one that didn't come to greet her, sitting in the back of the room. She had long black hair up too her hips, her skin was pale….it was white pure white. She looked about five or six. Sakura couldn't see her eyes because she was staring at the floor.

The door bursted open revealing Ino who had her arms open wide accepting all the kids who came to hug her.

"HI Ino" Sakura said

"Hey...Wow there is plenty of you today" Ino sad addressing to the orphans

Immediately, Hinata open the door and the kids knock her down. Ino and Sakura grimaced and ignored her, remembering the talk they had last night.

"Hinata, we don't really need you here…we have 21 kids, Ino can take10, so can I and…" Sakura said but was trailed off

"I can take the 21th one" Hinata said

Ino ignored Hinata's comment and said cheerfully 'Who wants to be first?"

All the kids started jumping and screaming "ME!! Me!"

Ino pick one girl to go first and the kids quieted down. Sakura chose on boy with red hair and started examine him.

Hinata made her way to the back, next to a girl who sat there by herself. She sat next to her and said "hi'

The kid kept her eyes on the floor and said nothing

"Well…Um my name is Hinata"

The kid said nothing and still kept her eye on the floor.

"What the matter?" Hinata asked

This kid really creeps out Hinata because her skin was flawless and white. Hinata though she was sick but she wasn't.

"Everything" She whispered

Ino finished with the t four kids, she put on new clothes on them and said "sit over here were the toys are and don't dirty yourselves"

Sakura was on her sixth one.

The room was really vast and there were toys everywhere.

The door suddenly opened and showed Naruto with a bag in his hands and Sasuke who had his hands in his pockets.

"Hello children...I bough ya candy"

All the kids (including the one that was taking the vaccine) ran into Naruto's arm.

Since, Naruto was an orphan he always brought the kids candy or something to make them happy. He handed each a piece of candy to be hit in the head by Sakura.

"Why did I do now Sakura?" he said

"I was in the middle of giving vaccine!" She said

Sasuke looked at his surrounding and notice all the kids had their eyes on him.

"Oh…kids this is Sasuke-san"

The kids run over to him and hugged him.sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to get the kids away from him.

"Sasuke-san can you open my wrapper…please" a little girl asked

Sasuke glared at the girl and Sakura said "I'll do it for you...Sweetie"

"Ok kids back to business" Ino said

Sasuke and Naruto approached Hinata and the kid next to her.

"Huh... here is a candy" Naruto said politely to the kid

Ino and Sakura approached too staring at the unfamiliar kid.

The kid looked up and glared at Sasuke and said "I hate you!"

Hinata, Naruto and Ino looked shocked to see the color of her eyes……..yellow

Tears started streaming in her eyes and she continued "You Killed Daddy…and my mom...Now Look am in A fucking ORPHONAGE!!" she yelled

"I though I killed you already….Michi"

"Well you didn't!"

"It's not like your father gives a Shit about you!!" Sasuke snapped

"Yes he does...He loves me...he was just too busy to care for me because he was training you!" Michi screamed

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Sasuke asked calmly

Michi's eyes where red and more tears were pouring "I want to stay with you……"

Sasuke's eyed were wide "No way!"

"Please!"Michi pleated

"The hokage will not let you stay here since your father is a criminal who caused this war, Michi"

"Who's her father?" Naruto asked

"Orochimaru"

))))

AN: that's it for today! Please update……..

See you next time

Xoxo,

Barbie12k


End file.
